


Exhausted--

by glowstickLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013, Cause nobody ever listens to the rules anyway, Harry-centric, I do it too lol, I guess it's PG13?, I mean, M/M, Nobody ever really reads the tags, Not thirteen, One Shot, People under thirteen could probably read this though, Rating: PG13, Scared Harry, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Harry, Tired Niall, Tired Zayn, Well good thing I'm fourteen, What am I doing, but they click the button saying they're over 18 anyway, do they?, idk lol ok story time, like when people read restricted fanfics, lol, sleep paralysis, they're probably under 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowstickLarry/pseuds/glowstickLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are exhausted and sleep deprived. Especially Harry. But his body isn't being nice and letting him get a peaceful night's rest tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted--

**Author's Note:**

> I am also exhausted and sleep deprived- it doesn't help that I have to wake up at six to drive to Utah from Colorado, (of course /I/ won't be driving, but still)- so I am sooo sorry if this sucks! I just had this great spin off idea from one of my bigger fanfics on Wattpad, sooooo I'm writing it before I forget!
> 
> edit-- That was the night that One Direction released DMD, which was 4000 decades ago, and now I am no longer sleep deprived, so I'll write this!
> 
>  
> 
> NOTICE-- Takes place in 2015 in July after [random] concert. So if you're a visual reader, you can imagine all the boys look how they do right now in 2015. Except maybe Zayn. He'll still have all of his hair for this one.
> 
> AND ALSO-- Yes, I know Zayn left, don't remind me. ;-; But for the sake of the fix, just pretend it never happened for now. 
> 
> AGAIN-- I know that Harry's way too big for Louis to even try to carry, but please just pretend that des pite their size difference, Louis is capable of picking him up and carrying him places like he's an easy-to-lift child. ;-;

 

"Harry, wake up, love. We've gotta get out of the van and go inside so you can sleep better." Louis murmured into Harry's temple. Harry grunted and turned his head the other way so he was facing the door.

 

"Wasn't asleep." He muttered, rubbing his index finger under his itching, and slightly puffy left eye. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"You were asleep. On my shoulder, actually, that's partly how I know." He retorted.

 

"I know I was _resting_ on your shoulder. Not sleeping."  Harry sniffed, twisting his mouth to one side and looking at Louis again. Louis swatted Harry's arm and pulled the lad's relaxed body away from the door so he could open it without having Harry fall out. 

 

"You guys can argue about this tomorrow when we're sane again. Can we just go inside already?" Niall spoke up finally, sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes. 

 

"Have you forgotten that you and Liam have your own door to get out of?" Louis shot back, unbuckling himself and Harry from the seats. Niall shrugged and slipped out of his seatbelt as well. He crawled over Liam's lap to the door, which shook the snoozing boy to reality. 

 

"Why 'ave we stopped?" He slurred, shifting a bit and not bothering to open his eyes. 

 

"Cause we're at the motel." Louis offered as Niall opened the door and pulled himself through. Liam sat up and clambered out after him.

Zayn had been sitting up front in the passenger seat next to Paul, so he'd already gotten out and gone inside. Paul was waiting for the remaining four at the main door of the sketchy motel. They would've been placed in a nicer motel or hotel closer to a town, but the town was far out of the way, and they needed to get to Kansas City as soon as possible to start rehearsing for their next show. 

Louis looked down at Harry's slouched form and nudged him.

 

"Get up, you great lump." He huffed, elbowing the younger boy's ribs. Harry groaned and doubled over, wrapping his arms around himself to cradle the side that Louis had jabbed. 

 

"Bug off, I'm going!" Harry snapped, shooting a sleepy glare at his boyfriend. Louis chuckled. He climbed over Harry when the lad made no move to get up. 

 

"Are you coming?" Louis persisted, prodding Harry's other side. Harry smacked Louis' hand away sharply. 

 

"Said 'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled, struggling to sit up in his tired state, but Louis was growing impatient. Impatient, tired, and _Louis_  didn't mix well. Louis finally let out an audible groan and tugged Harry into his arms, lifting the younger lad out of the car. 

 

"What're you doing?" Harry asked, wrapping his long legs around Louis' thin waist and gripping the lad's shoulders tightly. The fear of being dropped had quite woken Harry up. 

 

"Carrying you, ya lazy twat." Louis retorted. He slammed the van's door shut by thrusting his hip into it roughly, then carried Harry up the few steps and into the motel.

 

"Lou, put me down." Harry demanded, clinging as hard as he could to his boyfriend.

 

"You can't carry me, you're gonna drop me, I'm too big." He grunted. Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 

"Well than what am I doing now, hmm? Levitating you?" He shot back. Harry huffed an angry breath through his nostrils and gave up, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder. He kept waiting for the 'inevitable' fall to occur, but it surprisingly never came. The walk down the long corridor of the motel seemed to take forever- though it was only about a minute-, and Harry was already half asleep against Louis' skin when they finally reached their room. Niall and Liam had doubled up as well, and Zayn shared a room with Paul.

Paul opened the door for Louis- since he had his arms filled with an overgrown man-child- and dragged both Louis' and Harry's suitcases inside. Louis dumped Harry's lolling body onto their creaky old bed and quickly thanked Paul for bringing their bags, then shouted a hearty 'good night' across the hall into Liam and Niall's open door. Niall called back something along the lines of 'sweet dreams' before the two's door shut and the room light was turned off. Paul gave Louis a quick wave before closing their door and leaving to his and Zayn's room which was beside Niall's and Liam's. 

Harry'd kicked off his shoes and shoved them off the end of the bed.

 

"Lou," He breathed in a gravelly sleep voice. Louis turned back to see Harry's long body splayed out across the old double mattress, dimly lit by the lamp on the bedside night stand. Louis didn't have any idea how it'd gotten turned on, so he just assumed that Paul had awoken the light when they first came in.

 

"Yeah, babes?" Louis murmured back, taking a few paces forward so he was right next to the bed.

 

"Really tired. I don't wanna change." Harry grumbled, "Can I just sleep in my clothes?" 

Normally Louis would've objected to Harry sleeping in his show wear, but the boy looked exhausted as he watched Louis from half closed tired eyes. 

 

"Yeah, I guess if you want to, but won't it be uncomfortable? I mean, your legs might loose circulation if you keep your jeans on all night though," Louis prompted jokingly, patting Harry's thigh. Harry just twitched and pursed his lips in response, as if he were too sleep-deprived and worn out to do much else.

 

"Don't mind." He hummed. Louis sorted in amusement. 

 

"I don't want your legs to fall off, Hazza. You might need them for tomorrow night." He chuckled and went to remove Harry's belt and unbutton the black skintight jeans that were hugging his lower limbs. 

 

"Lift your legs up, darling." Louis coaxed his sleepy boyfriend, smiling softly when Harry obliged and let Louis yank the denim material down and completely off. 

 

"Thanks, lovely." Louis murmured. He pulled Harry's white t-shirt off his tattooed torso. 

 

"Sweats?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at his suitcase. Louis turned around and stooped down to open the bag and pull out a pair of loosely fitting navy blue sweatpants. He did the same to his own suitcase while he was still bent over and grabbed his matching light grey pair. He set his sweatpants down on the bed at Harry's white-socked feet. Harry lifted his legs up once again without question for Louis to slip the dark colored comfy pants over Harry's long legs. Louis changed quickly, then turned off the light and slipped into bed with his boyfriend.

 

"I love you so much. You're the little spoon." He mumbled into Harry's ear, flipping over on his side and throwing his arm gently over Harry's middle. Harry smiled and rolled over a little so that his back was to Louis. 

 

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?." He hummed as Louis kissed behind his ear sweetly.

 

"Crap." Harry huffed suddenly. Louis raised his eyebrows even though Harry couldn't see him.

 

"What is it, love?" He asked, propping himself up on the arm that was previously under his head. 

 

"We forgot to brush our teeth." Harry groaned, turning his head to the side so he could glower at Louis out of the corner of his eye.

 

"One night won't hurt." Louis assured him, "We can brush first thing when we wake up, yeah?" 

Harry didn't seem satisfied, but he'd take that rather than nothing. He rested his cheek back on the pillow and Louis was glad he din't object, because he sincerely doubted that Harry would have the energy to actually get up, walk to the bathroom, and swirl a small brush around his mouth for two minutes while _standing_ the entire time, anyway. Louis laid back down and nuzzled his face into Harry's soft, green apple scented mop of curls. 

 

"Love you." Harry murmured. Louis made a kissing noise in reply and closed his eyes, burying his face in the back of Harry's head. Harry stared out the window at the dark night sky and watched the busy highway with red and white car lights streaming down it off in the distance through bleary eyes. 

 

-

 

Harry awoke with such a sudden jerk that he was surprised he didn't throw himself or Louis off the bed. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but judging by the position of the moon in the sky through the motel window, maybe only a half hour or so. He had somehow ended up on his back in that short amount of time, with Louis' arm still slung across his stomach protectively. But Harry didn't feel safe.

 

"Lou.." He tried to murmur, and was genuinely shocked when he couldn't hear his voice. He was going to turn and shake his snoozing boyfriend awake, but he couldn't move.

 

"Louis," He attempted once more, but to no avail. Now Harry was wide awake, all tiredness forgotten. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but creepy imagery coated the insides of his eyelids and his mind. Harry definitely didn't feel safe at all now. In fact, it felt like there was someone or _something_ in the room with them. 

Harry around the dark room to take in as much as his eyes could decipher. He could've sworn he screamed, but he couldn't hear it, and for a moment, he wondered if he'd somehow gone deaf. His question was quickly answered when he heard a gust of wind blow in through the screened window, bringing with it sounds of the traffic a little ways away.

Harry felt as if the sheets were slowly being pulled off of his chest and down towards the foot of the bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move to yank them back up to his chin. He knew he was crying now, and his parted pink lips wouldn't close completely, nor open wider. It felt like there was a large thing pressing him down into the mattress, but there wasn't anybody there. The floorboards creaked and the closet door shuttered. Then there was a long silence. No wind, no cars driving, no window, no room, no bed, _no Louis_. Harry still couldn't move anything but his eyes. He couldn't see anything but pitch black. He could still sense something though, something awful. 

 

-

 

Louis knew something wasn't right- he could tell. He could always tell with Harry. Even in his sleep, he'd know. Well, not consciously. But somehow his body would know to wake him up when something was bothering his boyfriend. Louis didn't even have to open his eyes once he was fully awake, but he did anyway. He could feel Harry's trembling upper abdomen under his fingers, could feel the beads of sweat forming on Harry's overheated tan skin. 

Frowning in concern, Louis sat up. Maybe Harry was running a fever? Louis turned on the bedside lamp. He looked back at Harry and jumped a little when he noticed Harry's eyes were wide open, though he didn't appear to be conscious. Louis waved his hand in front of Harry's face. Nothing. He gripped Harry's bicep tightly with one hand and gently stroked the younger lad's long messy locks. His expression doubled when his fingertips brushed over the [already quick, but rapidly increasing] pulse in Harry's neck. He stared into Harry's tear filled jade eyes.

 

"Hazza? Harry, wake up, love." Louis murmured, shaking Harry gently. Harry blinked up at Louis and turned his head towards his boyfriend. 

"Lou," He choked out, relieved that he could finally speak and move. Louis cupped Harry's jaw in his hand gently and stared down at the lad. Harry directed his eyes to the closet door. 

 

"What? There's nothing in there," Louis smiled a little. Harry curled in on himself and covered his face with one hand. His shoulders trembled with each quiet sob that only increased Louis' curiosity. Harry cried into Louis' bare chest for a while, then sobs turned to sniffles, and sniffles turned to silence. 

 

"D'you want to talk about it, love?" Louis asked once Harry lifted his head. 

 

"No." Harry muttered, looking down at the mattress beneath them.

 

"Why not?" Louis countered gently.

 

"I don't want to remember it." Harry sniffed. "It was awful. It was like someone was squeezing me to death." 

Louis stroked Harry's ribs gently and chuckled in amusement at the goosebumps he could feel with his other hand on Harry's arm. 

 

"Lou, quit, that tickles." Harry hissed, pursing his lips. Louis' hand stilled then, stationary on Harry's butterfly tattoo. 

 

"There's nothing here, love. You're fine." Louis hummed. He leaned down and kissed Harry's sweating forehead, then the bridge of his nose, then his lips. Harry relaxed under Louis' touch and laid his head completely on his pillow again. 

 

"Didin't feel safe. You weren't there, there was nothing. But at the same time, there was something... I couldn't move, I couldn't speak.. Could only blink." Harry admitted at last when Louis was back on the pillow beside him once more. Louis chewed on his lower lip as Harry raved about what'd just happened. 

 

"You're okay now, though." Louis said, tugging on a curl that sat currently dormant on Harry's shoulder. Harry swallowed hard.

 

"But.. What if it happens again?" His voice shook and Louis sighed. 

 

"It probably won't. But I'll be here if it does." He breathed. "Now try and go back to sleep, yeah?" He suggested, reaching behind him to turn the light off again. Harry cuddled into Louis instinctively and nodded. Louis, being the caring boyfriend he is, waited till Harry fell asleep before actually sleeping himself. He also got up to check the closet even though he knew there was nothing there. Then he crawled back into bed and slept till morning.


End file.
